


Hope Dies Last

by vafl_thoughts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, F/M, I'm new to this so I will probably miss some, Next Generation, Prophecy, will add more along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vafl_thoughts/pseuds/vafl_thoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky is no ordinary mortal girl. She is not an ordinary hero, either. She spent her entire life away from Camp Half-Blood, at least that's what she thought before she found out she can't really rely on her memories. Can she finish her quest and reunite with her family? And will she be able to fit to where she once belonged? You can say a demigod's life is never easy, even without a big prophecy hanging over you. The best summary? It never rains, but it pours.</p><p>Okay, I get summaries are necessary, but they are so hard to write. Just pretend the summary is good.</p><p>*No new chapters now, just correcting some minor mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First things first

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first of all, I started writing this fic a looong time ago, I think before the Son of Neptune, so there might be some things that are opposite to canon, eg. in the first chapter it says that monster atacks are less frequent in Europe than in US. Well, if you read the second series then you know it's BS, but I didn't know that while writing it and I couldn't change that later, because a lot of things wouldn't make sense. If you look closely enough, you can notice some more accurate things, which means I read new books!  
> Secondly, this fic wil be long. Right now I'm writing chapter 16 and I still haven't really gotten to the fun part. Here I have to say that I write originaly in Polish and this is just a translation, so some things may sound weird. This also means that some things that have special names may be named differently in this fic beacause of the translation. Just let me know in the comments and I'll try to fix it. Oh, and don't mind the Polish character names in the first few chapters, it will change later on. If you want to read the original Polish version, message me via tumblr: vafl-thoughts.tumblr.com  
> Thirdly, (is that even a word?) I hope you enjoy it!

It’s getting started. A new school year. I’ve got accepted into the best high school in town, can you believe it? It wasn’t even that hard though, especially with my good grades and high intelligence. There was no way I wouldn’t get accepted with the principal being a bit… charmed by those who help me with my quest. You don’t understand, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll get to that in a minute.  
I’m a hero. Sort of. I live in Poland, because my parents wanted to protect me. They say there aren’t as many monsters here as in the US. Just because I’m “special”. But that’s a long story I won’t be focusing on right now.

  
Back to the topic. I’m a demigod and although I’ve never been to Camp Half Blood, I was given a particularly hard quest. I’m supposed to protect two other demigods from my new class. It’s kinda weird if you think about it. My city is fairly big, but located in the middle of nowhere. We don’t even have a place to go out besides an old shopping mall. Not to mention the air pollution causing half of my colleagues to have strong allergies or asthma. So, right in the middle of BFE we find two half-bloods, who aren’t related to each other. Well, at least that’s what I suppose, I don’t know who are their godly parents yet. I have to observe and make friends with them, but I can’t tell them about their heritage before summer comes and I take them to Europe. Or they get found by hungry monsters who have my charges in their brunch menu.

The principal started her speech, so I had to stop my spacing out. Actually, it was the vice-principal speaking. The real headmaster had some health problems and will be absent for a month. I try to focus on the woman’s words.

“We’re beginning a brand new, fantastic school year. I’d like to welcome everyone dearly, especially those, who are just starting their study in our school”. Dammit, do all principals go on the same speech giving course? I swear to gods, every single year I hear the same thing. Now she’s supposed to say how beautiful the building is and how smart the teachers are. “Our school has recently gone through thorough renovation, so the classrooms are looking pretty now”. Yeah, told ya. “Here you will learn new things, not only in chemistry or history but also important life-changing truths, like nothing’s the same as you first thought it is. Here you will make new friendships. I hope they will be strong bonds. Who knows, maybe you will have to trust your friends with something as important as secrets… or life”.

Well, that’s something new. Call me insane, but I think she was looking straight at me while saying it. She must have known who I am. But how? She’s either a demigod or one of those mortals who can see through the Mist. She can also be a monster, but then Michał- my satyr companion- wouldn’t have been sitting so calmly next to me. Gods, I hope it won’t bring me trouble.  
Before I could think of it, the ceremony has finished and we were heading to our classrooms. Finding the right one took me more or less ten minutes, but I found it eventually and I wasn’t even last.  
When everyone took their seats we got to know our new form teacher. Her name was Magda and she was quite young. She looked no more than 30 years old. She had long, fair hair, blue eyes and was about 1,80m tall. She’s definitely to pretty for a teacher.

She showed us our schedule and told us we didn’t need to bring anything the next day, as we would be playing some “get-to-know-yourselves-better” games. Yeah, just what I love the most. Nothing is better than talking about your life and interests. And what am I supposed to say about my family? Well, there’s a few (hundreds) Greek gods I’m related to. Zeus is my uncle and I love him with all my heart. I was raised be satyrs and nymphs. It doesn’t sound right even in my head. If I ever said that, they would put me in a nut house in no time. Good thing I have a quite normal mortal family.  
Okay, let’s get down to business. The only thing I cared about was when does the school year end. This year it was quite early- 15th of June. So I got to be prepared for a tough discussion by the middle of April.

Now I just have to find the two demigods.

“Do you feel it yet, Michał?” I asked the satyr.

“Yes, two demigods, excluding you, and no monsters. But there are too many people and scents here, so I can’t figure out who’s who”.

“So what are we gonna do?”

“Wait ‘till tomorrow. It’ll be easier if I could get closer. Just… Be nice, okay? They have to like you”.

“Chill. I don’t think that would be an issue. Can you tell me anything I don’t know already?”

“No. I’m just nervous. And hungry. Do you have any spare cans?”

“No, just some foil from my sandwiches. But I can give it to you only after we get out of here. We don’t want any weird stares, do we?”

“Okay, but don’t forget ‘bout it”.

We had to quit talking there, because some stiff started complaining she can’t her the teacher. I took a look around my new classmates. Everyone could be a demigod, but I was looking for some distinctive features. A boy sitting in front of me was writing some prominent poetry. I could also see a girl looking similar to Athena, a blonde as fab as Aphrodite, a Hermes’s doppelganger, and a boy, who looked as if he wanted to kill someone. He might be a son of Ares. So many possibilities. Tomorrow will be a tough day.


	2. Burning the midnight oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before she starts the quest, Vicky gets worried sick. To calm down she remembers the story of how she found out shes a demigod.

I went to bed thinking about the next day. I will meet new demigods, and that alone will have some affect on my quest. And also the conflicting hopes. Of course I want to be friends with them. Me knowing someone usually meant I know their name, telephone number, and sometimes their address. I moved houses (and cities) too often to get to know someone better. On the other hand, I know how you feel when you get told about your ancestry. If I tell someone that their mommy or daddy is a great god/goddess, our bonds will either thicken or be gone forever. I know I don't look like this, but I'm really sensitive and I would surely be hurt if I had friends ripped from me like that. Shit, the more I think about it, the worse scenarios come up in my head.

I told myself it has to be okay. They sent me here, right? They wouldn't do it if they weren't sure I can manage. Well, I can do it, I'm the "extraordinary" one, aren't I? Oh, I would have forgotten. I was supposed to explain you everything.

Well, it's a long story. And kinda complicated. Better go grab some popcorn. Where do I get started?... Okay, I know. I was born in Poland. Well, that's what I think. My life has taught me to never believe in anything you just "suppose". I was a rather normal child, you know- fair hair, chubby cheeks, the eyes... Yeah, this is where the "weird" begins. My eyes aren't something you can simply classify. I don't remember if they have ever stayed the same color for more than three or four days. One day they're gray, another they're blue or green, but usually it's something in between. I even had brown spots in them a few times. So, as you see, nothing was ever completely nomal in my life.

I grew up in a loving family, even though everyone was rather busy all the time. My dad was a businessman. I never knew what he's exactly doing, but he was always in his office or on the phone. He never left the house except for work, grocery shopping or when we were moving out. My mom, on the other hand, was his complete opposite. She's like a hurricane. Once she's here, then she's there, talking, laughing, cleaning everything she could. The only time she sits still is in the evening with tea and a good book. She loves traveling, but is afraid of flying. She's an oceanographer, so she's rarely at home. During her expeditions, I was left with grandma, a nanny or aunt Anna, who visited us often befor we moved out. I often traveled with her and uncle to some exotic islands or other warm places by the ocean. Mom mas usually at work then but simetimes she joined us for a week or so. I loved those holidays, there was so much going on. We had sandcastles contests with auntie and uncle showed me the colorful fish while we were swimming in the ocean. We had stick fights, an early fencing practice for me, and I loved it. At night we had campfires with sausages and marshmallows, and aunt Ania told me old stories about heroes. Then I thought they were just some kind of fairytales.

I loved learning since I was little and I never had any problems with that. By the age of four I could already speak fluently in two languages, as we moved to New York a year earlier. When I was six I could already read and count, I also knew Spanish and some basic Greek my aunt taught me. Those symbols were so weird and interesting. Now I'm 13 and know eight languages: Polish, English, Spanish, French, German, Russian, Latin and Greek. Learing each of them took me about a year.

When I was ten, we started preparing for moving back to Poland. We had to get our documents, pack our things and say goodbye to our friends. About a month before that I started having realistic and scary dreams. I don't remember what they were about, but I woke up every night shivering and sweating. Luckily, I got some good sleep the last few nights in the US. I was traveling in a big plane with my parents, and aunt and uncle. The latter were supposed to help us with the move and then go back to New York. We bought a nice, airy house. Aunt helped me decorate my room (she's an architect, you know), while my mom was running errands. She signed me to school. It didn't matter it was just March and I was still officially homeschooled- Mom had to have it done now.

Sometime in May dad called me downstairs. I came to the livingroom and saw everyone sitting straight and anxious on the couches. They woudn't be so serious unless something bad happened, I thought.

"Sit down, please. We have something to tell you" my mom said and I did what I was told. She looked at aunt Anna. "You do it. You've done it before".

"Okay. Wiktoria, do you remember the myths I told you every year on holidays?" I nodded cautiously. I didn't know where she's heading. "Well, all of it- the gods, Olympus, monsters and heroes... They are real."

 _Yeah, sure, and I'm Hera,_ I thought. April fool's was a while ago, they're late by over a month.

"You're a demigod, just like us. My mother is Athena and my husband is a son of Poseidon."

"I'm not a demigod, but a nymph. An naiad, to be precise, a water nymph." my mom added.

"Ha ha, nice joke, you found it on the Internet?"

"I'm not joking. Show her, honey".

My uncle raised his hand and water spilled from the aquarium and formed into a sphere just above the floor. The shock on my face could not be missed.

"Okay, okay, now I believe you. So who's my father?"

"You're doing quite well so far" my uncle said. "There's only one weird thing. You're a demigod, you have magical abilities, but neither of your parents is a god."

"What? But how?"

"Darling, both your parents are demigods" my aunt expalined. "And not just some demigods... But us. You're our daughter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the typos, I'm sure there are some. My computer just doesn't recognise English words and keeps underlining them as mistakes.  
> Anyways, I don't know if this chapter isn't too slow or something. If it is, sorry, and please wait. I just need to introduce the backstory so you'll understand everything. There will be probably a chapter or two of this slow introducing, but then it gets going full speed.  
> And hey! Thanks for reading it!


	3. Elephant in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the conversation from the previous chapter. Victorie finally gets some answers.

"Wait, what? But it's impossible, you... You are my aunt! I can't be you're daughter!"

"Hush, sweetheart, it's okay. Remember that I'm not really related to Ismena*." If you were wondering, it's my mom's name. Well the first one's. Ughh, it's so complicated now. "We're only friends. You were just calling me 'aunt' because it was easier."

"I know, I know... So... You gave birth to me and just gave me away to mom? Why?"

"It was a tough decision for us, it wasn't 'just' giving you away" Aunt was almost crying, so uncle hugged her, kissed her on the forehead and continued explaining me everything.

"You must understand that a demigods life is extremely dangerous. Monsters can find us everywhere. Not many of us get to grow up, and even less can start their families. We couldn't take care of you in the USA. You're one of a kind- we didn't know how strong is your monster magnet. You may not attract them at all, but it can also be twice as strong as a normal demigod's. And there aren't as many monsters in Poland, so here you are rather safe.** And I met Ismena when I visited my father's palace. One day she left the ocean because she fell in love. Years later, when we found out we are going to have you, the first thing we did was contact her. She helped us and took care of you."

"Okay, I understand... dad. Is there anything else for me to know?"

"Darling, we have a gift for you." My biological mother said and gave me a small, golden bag.

I opened it and took out a silver engraved bracelet and four silver rings. Each of it had a different carving: an owl, a trident, a lightning bolt and a crescent moon. I figured out those were the gods' attributes.

"Do you like it? Read what's on the bracelet." My mom asked.

"'In danger, the only power that can save you is love.' Why did you write it?"

"It's magic. For everyone it shows a different motto. Only you can read yours. It has also one more use." Uncle (dad) said and moved some piece of the bracelet. It tured into a shining shield with a hunter girl constellation on it. "This way you can always have a shield with you when you need it. The rings work the same way. They turn into a dagger, a sword, a spear, and a bow with arrows respectively."

"It's because you will soon enter the age when it will be easier for monsters to find you. You have to be able to defend yourself. You can't lose them- they always will come back on your hand, unless you put them into the bag" My aunt (mom) explained. "There's just one thing left."

"What is it?" "Since you're in Poland, your documents have Polish names in it. Your English name is different, though, but you can still use Wiktoria as a second name. One day we will call you and then you will come to us to the USA. Do you want to know your real name?"

"Why are you even asking? Of course I do!"

"Well, your real name is... Hope Victorie Jackson."

 

* * *

 

So that's how it all started. I haven't met my parents since then. I mean my biological parents... Let's say I will call them by their names when I talk about them, okay? So now you know my situation. I've been preparing for a battle for three years now. I've learned fencing, archery and horse riding in a local sports center. I'm the best of my group but I don't participate in any contests. My parents (both, for that matter) think it's too dangerous; someone might realize who I am and attack. But at least I'm prepared and waiting for a message from the USA. And the time has finally come. In June Annabeth called me. I remember the first time she tried to call me and I almost got scared to death. She just appeared in front of me. Well, that's how and Iris Message works, but I didn't know it then. It's no big deal now. I was doing some chores when I heard someone calling.

"Good morning, darling."

"Oh, hi, mom. How's it going?" I turned around to look at her. I was a bit suprised to see her standing in the middle of some village and not in her house, as she usually does. She was stading in front of a balding man on a white horse. Well, I can't say it wasn't even slightly weird.

"I'm visiting Camp Half-Blood. Wiktoria, meet Chiron". The guy behind her greeted me with a nod and a did the same thing. I noticed that he wasn't sitting on the horse. The horse looked as if it was a part of the man. Oh, he must have been a centaur***. "I wanted to tell you, sweetheart, that you will soon join us here."

"Really? Gods, I'm so glad to hear that"

"You just have to complete a quest first." My smile faltered upon hearing that but I still listened. "Chiron will explain everything to you."

The centaur cleared his throat and cut straight to the chase.

"Dear Hope, we have..."

"Wiktoria" I interupted.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm still using my old name." I explaied politely and with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, the thing is, we have found two demigods in your city. We want you to bring them here, to Camp Half-Blood."

"Okay, no problem. When do you want them there?"

"Woah, hold your horses. They don't know who they are. You can't go to some strangers and say something like _'Hi, I was looking for you. You're children of gods and I have to take you to Olympus. Come with me!'_. You have to meet them and gain their trust. That's why we will try to put you three in one class next year, okay? You can tell them about their heritage only two months before school ends, or if you get attacked. Do you understand everything?"

"So I won't join you until summer next _year_? But okay. If it's so important then I will do it."

"I'm so proud of you, darling." Annabeth said. "Good luck on your quest."

"Thanks, mom. See you net year."

The Iris Message has disconected. So now I had a quest, a deadline and something to look forward to. I was only missing two half-bloods to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ismena is the Polish version of the name Ismenis- a water nymph (yes, and also Oedipus' daughter), a really good example of a mother nymph
> 
> **I know it's not right canon-wise, but I wrote this chapter before reading the Heroes of Olympus and it was too big a deal to change it, because I would have to change EVERYTHING
> 
> ***Of course he' a centaur, Vicky, you dense girl. I know she's supposed to be smart, but the sentence I had before was even dumber, so let's just prentend it's just the summer laziness.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you like it, please comment, leave kudos, spread a word to your friends, it really helps writers keep writing.


End file.
